1000waystodiefandomcom-20200222-history
The List
The "1000 Ways to Die" Segment List Black -- Original Segments Light Gray -- Homemade Segments Red -- Death By Request-1st Place Segments Yellow -- Death By Request-2nd Place Segments Blue -- Death By Request-3rd Place Segments Green -- Top 100 Death Segments Purple -- Original Segments for 5th Deathiversary Segments Pink -- Homemade Segments for 5th Deathiversary ? ''' '''1. Ichiboned (aka Love at First Strike) 2. Severed War (aka The Warrens of Virginia) 3. Twilight Stoned (aka The Twilight Zone) 4. Athenian Aegina 5. Terror Tsunami 6. Cable Car Collision Course (aka Aerial Accident) 7. Terrorist to my Heart (aka My Bloody Valentine) 8. Mad-a-gas-scar! (aka Madagascar Mayhem) 9. Evil Eyes (aka Eyewitness Explosion) 10. Blast-Off Explosion 11. Pesky Pitchforks 12. Victoria's Un-Secret (aka The Roy Raymond Story) 13. Unlucky Thirteenth (aka Friday the 13th) 14. Harry He-Done-Y (aka Harry Hou-Dunnit) 15. OKC Bombing 16. Tupac's Tragedy 17. Banff Banned 18. Suicide Drown (aka The Virginia Woolf Story) 19. French Connection 20. Brain B****** (aka The Butterfly Effect/Brain Teaser) 21. Hanoi Poison Plot 22. D***ed Peril (aka The Daniel Pearl Story) 23. Swiss P*** (aka The Swiss of Seduction) 24. She-Manned (aka Wet & Dry) 25. Amandment Knox (aka The Amanda Knox Story) 26. Bulls*** Riding (aka Bull Riding) 27. Tropical Cyclone Baseball 28. Ski Resort Switzerland 29. Fly Away Till Crash 30. Re-Possessed 31. H*** 'o' ween (aka Halloween) 32. Never Nind 33. Flash Flood Sinkhole 34. Tilted Harrison 35. Montserrat Pyroclastic 36. Antarctican't 37. Pass the Oahu Sugar 38. Suspect Shooter 39. Kelly Thomas Massacre 40. Chinese Chemical Collision 41. Peril Harbor 42. Rude Snyder 43. Pow Plow 44. Alex Hammed (aka The Alexander Hamilton Story) 45. Fry, Ted! Fry! (aka Bundy BBQ) 46. Snakes on the Plane 47. Re-Coiled 47 (Repeat). Sumowed (aka Sumo You Didn't) 48. Tourette Treachery 49. Tri-State Tornado 50. Crazy Anthony (aka The Casey Anthony Story) 51. Boat Bashed 52. Buckaroo Buck-a-Boom (aka The Don Rich Story) 53. Tut's Tomb of Terror 54. Scarf Strangulation 55. Cardiac A-Breast (aka Zapped Rack) 56. Rocket Blast 57. War Crash Fields (aka The W. C. Fields Story) 58. Excellent Emily 59. Terror Tetrachloride 60. Road Rampage (aka The Shawn Nelson Story) 61. Furdered (aka Pitfall) 62. Wave of the D***ed (aka Wave of the Future) 63. Falling Down on the Job (aka Destruction Worker) 64. Habeas Corpse (aka Drop Dead Attorney) 65. Somewhere Over the Railing (aka Pranks-A-Lot) 66. Guitar Zeros 67. Stink-Hole (aka Suffering the Sinkhole) 68. Police PWN 69. Bunny B**** (aka The House Bunnyman) 70. Anacon-D***ed (aka Anaconda Attack) 71. Basketballs of Doom 72. Bowed Out 73. Vertigo, Going, Gone (aka Allergy Treason) 74. The Towering Inferno 75. Abrham A**-A**-ination (aka Abraham Assassination) 76. Crash-endo 77. Red, White and Blew 78. Text Dead 79. Shoots & Ladders (aka See You Ladder) 80. Caved In (aka Neander-Fall) 81. Firework Fright Night 82. Bra-zilian B**** (aka Trouble in Brazil) 83. Chernobyl Chaos (aka Chernobyl Diaries) 84. Miami Advice 85. Doggie Style (aka Eat and Run) 86. Bush Whacked 2: South of the Border (aka Fire Stuck) 87. Boys 2 Dead 88. P***y Whipped (aka Cat-astrophie) 89. Greased is the Word 90. P*** Offed (aka Whiz Bang) 91. De-Coffinated 92. Fang Banged 93. Bully B**** (aka Bully Up) 94. Pop and Lox (aka Ache Dancer) 95. Frequent Dier (aka Mile Die Club) 96. Poi Vey 97. Oprah Winfried 98. Huffington Toast 99. Tunnel Vision (aka Cheese-steak Wars) 100. C***y Locusts! (aka Millions of Locusts) 101. Weenie Roast 102. Dead Weight 103. Work of Fart (aka Farted Out) 104. Bowling B******s (aka Bowling Bomb) 105. French Fried 105 (Repeat). Backseat Die-er (aka Paddle Me) 106. Super Zero 107. Cop Out (aka High Authority) 108. Exaust-Dead 109. Heart Beatdown (aka Shocking Behavior) 110. Blades of Gory 111. Back Broke Mountain 112. Fur Burger 113. Tanks for Nothing 114. Vegged Out (aka Vegetable Strikes) 115. Lady & The Trampled (aka Lady 'n' The Trampled) 116. Shanks for the Memories 117. Gut Busted 118. Blown Job (aka Caffeine of Consequence) 119. Tube Snaked (aka Pipe Snake) 120. Grateful Bed (aka Music Jammed) 121. Hertz So Good (aka Transformed Attraction) 122. Balloon-A-Tic (aka Clown-i-lingus) 123. Tali-Bombed 124. Bibli-killed (aka E-I-E-I-OUCH!) 125. Love Bugged 126. Game Stopped (aka Game Over) 127. Ji-Had It Coming (aka Terrorist Wedding) 128. TK Uh-O (aka Bantamweight Boxed-Out) 129. Lawn of the Dead (aka Death By '70s) 130. Deaf Jammed (aka Wind-Owned) 131. Kidney In-Fece-tion (aka Kidney Trouble) 132. Cast Offed (aka Boned Redneck) 133. Guess who has the Texas Heat? (aka The George W. Guess Story) 134. Ghost Busted (aka Haunted Hoax) 135. Waste-Dead (aka Plank Spanked) 136. Pamela Weston Whacked 137. Alfonso of Aragon's Annihilation 138. Pratted (aka The Parley P. Pratt Story) 139. Decapitated Depiction (aka The Vic Morrow Story) 140. B**** Zapped (aka Lawnmower Zap!) 141. Fat Man in a Little Swing (aka Heavyweight Havoc) 142. Snake Du Jour 143. Bad Laps (aka Final Heat) 144. Cross Bown'd (aka Mega-Lo-Millionaire) 145. Mary-nated (aka The Mary Mallon Story) 146. Belly'd Up 147. Splat-Formed (aka Dead as Disco) 148. Somebody Call 9/11 (aka The 9/11 Tragedy) 149. D*** D'oh! (aka Quite the Pickle) 150. Coffin Nailed 151. Crack Piped (aka Tube Much Pressure) 152. Photo-Dead-Ick (aka Painted Love) 153. Rife-Ill (aka Tali-Banned) 154. Hypertensed 155. Gory Retched-Way (aka The Gary Ridgway Story) 156. Hard Balled (aka Jock Shocked) 157. Hydro-Co-Done 158. Myth Busted (aka Tranq-Spanked) 159. Death of Sum Young Guy (aka All He Could Eat) 160. Tread Marked (aka Tire Straits) 161. Pain Saw (aka The Kansas Chainsaw Massacre) 162. Mt. St. H***-Inns (aka Mt. St. Helens' Eruption) 163. Drivers Dead 164. Fitness on Fire (aka The Debbie Dobbins Story) 165. The Catfish and the Mouse Game 166. Farm Bull-**** (aka The John Pickard Story) 167. Sarcastic Sarcoidosis (aka The Bernie Mac Story) 168. Written Offed 169. Chess Pain (aka End Game) 170. Ab-dominated (aka The Claude Rains Story) 171. Nite Capped 172. Dead-dy Dearest (aka Point Blank) 173. Leave it to Seizure (aka Great Seizure's Ghost) 174. Dog Dead Afternoon (aka Three Dog Night) 175. Rock 'n' Roll Van 176. Tree Mugger 177. Jack 'n' Croaked (aka The Jack Daniel Story) 178. Dead Fella (aka Rico-Chet) 179. Pam Caked! 180. Suck & Blown (aka Suck 'N' Blow Attack) 181. Pris-un-done (aka Prison Break) 182. Homie Invasion/Homie's Dead (aka Homie Invade-Dead) 183. Namas-Dead (aka Stench of Death) 184. WW1 And Done (aka D'oh Boy) 185. Info-Pain-Ment (aka Boo-Flex) 186. Die-Agra (aka Too Much Medication) 187. Eye So H***y (aka Manse-Meat) 188. Nun F***ed (aka Bum Chucks) 189. Poly-A**-Turd (aka Guru Fire Attack) 190. Handi-C****ed (aka Getting the Shaft) 191. Rhymes With "Rich" (aka Evil Exercise) 192. Boondock B****es (aka The Boondock Saints) 193. Art Attack (aka Scrap-Nel) 194. Poker Face 195. Little Barbershop of Horrors 196. Radium Girls 197. Dead Eye 198. Samurai Death Squad 199. Me So Hornet (aka Hornet Venom Attack) 200. Heat Killer (aka Ultimate Heatwave) 201. Blown Job (aka Coulrophobic Clown) 202. Reef Stew 203. Hillary Snuffed (aka The Last Straw) 204. Cream-ated 205. Flame R*****-Ant (aka Stop, Drop And Die) 206. Dip N' Die (aka Tongue in Cheek) 207. Glow Job (aka Glow Schmoe) 208. Semi-cide 209. Par for the Corpse (aka Skin Game) 210. P***ed Off (aka Not So Happy Lad) 211. Dead Mime ☺ (aka Never Mime About it) 212. Handi-C****ed (aka Hanicappable Surfin') 213. C****y Ending (aka End of a Hornet Line) 213 (Repeat). A**-Hoppered (aka Bake Out) 214. Hot-Air Buffoon 215. Spit-Ill (aka Sloppy Seconds) 216. Out to Launch (aka Merry Go-Wrong) 217. Suck Her Punched 218. Samu-Fry 219. Chairway to Heaven (aka Ouch Potato) 220. Scratch n' Snuffed (aka Buggered) 221. Rebel Without a Pulse 222. Car Jacked 223. Offed the Hook (aka Meathead, Meet Hook) 224. Snakey Breaky Neck 225. Xmas-t*****or (aka Wreck the Halls) 226. Gasketballed 227. Ruffed Up (aka Doggone Dangerous) 228. Die Jump (aka Track and Heel) 229. Succu Offed (aka Cursed Cacti) 230. Trailer Trashed 231. Asphyxi-Asian (aka Afrigat-D'oh) 232. Nine Inch Nailed (aka R & RIP) 233. Chili Today... Dead Tomorrow (aka Snake-Chug) 234. ReToaded (aka Poison Frog Attack) 235. Wrin-Killed 236. Screwged (aka A Christmas KO'd) 237. Him-Paled (aka Rubbed Out) 238. Washed and Fried 239. Crib Your Enthusiasm 240. Miner Injuries 241. Hose Whipped (aka Hosed) 242. Slippery When Dead (aka Sleeper-y Hold) 243. Clay Achin' 244. Chain On You (aka Dirt-y Biker) 245. Rocky Roadkill (aka Ice Fiend Man) 246. Par-Gore 246 (Repeat). White Wetting (aka Flay-Ote) 247. Eye-Sick-Kill (aka Silent Night, Deadly Night) 248. F.U.V'd (aka Bicycle Berserker) 249. Kill Bill & Billie (aka Honeymoon Killers) 250. M*****-Bitten (aka Black Light Scorpions) 251. Crevasse Cracked (aka Crazy Crevasse) 252. Well Chung (aka Wang Bang/Frantic Firecracker) 253. War-Done (aka Headless Warden/Wacky Warden) 254. Booby-Zapped (aka Booby Trapped) 255. The Depart-Dead (aka Gangsta Trapped) 256. Healy Hacked 257. P*** My Death (aka Curtain Call Girl) 258. Less Is Mormon (aka Whip Trap) 259. De-Throned (aka Bowel-ed Over) 260. Down With The Clown (aka Insane Clown Posse) 261. Gum's the Word 262. Gustav Gushed 263. Killer Tan (aka Jersey Score) 264. Crate and Buried (aka Air Maul) 265. This Bird Has Flu (aka A Bird In The Pants) 266. Goofball Golfers 267. Hummus Among Us (aka Gas Attack) 268. O*****m (aka Cluster Victimized) 269. Window Pained 270. Contact Die (aka Blinded Me With Science) 271. Raider of the Lost Narc (aka Achin' Ambulance) 272. Velvet Dope (aka Dead Carpet) 273. A*-Capped (aka Killjoy) 274. Squirrelled Away 275. Any Given Gunday (aka One in the Oven) 276. Die-Arrhea (aka Die-F**ta) 277. You're So Vein 278. Gas H***d (aka Fireball Gas Blast) 279. Hole N' Done (aka Foreskins) 280. Dead-Necked (aka Scold Maid) 281. Who Ded? (aka Sore Looters) 282. Potty Mouth (aka Dirt Eater) 283. Deadliest Catch 284. Hang Dunked 284 (Repeat). Mail Order Fried (aka Shock and Awww) 285. Sadd***ed (aka The Saddam Hussien Story) 286. OMG! You Killed Kenneth! (aka The Kenneth Zeller Story) 287. Bulls*** Bikers (aka Bangladeshi Bikers) 288. Chippin' Dale 289. The Furious Fatest Racer (aka Death Race) 290. De-Faced (aka Snow No) 291. Pigs in a Pie (aka Porky Pies) 292. Flood the Fleming 293. Freeze Died 293 (Repeat). Frost-Dead (aka Frozen Attack) 294. You've got Dead Male (aka Face Plant) 295. Cat Fight On A Hot Tin Hood (aka Parking Fighters) 296. Tipping Point (aka Gratuity Violence) 297. A Turn for the Purse 298. Sign Offed (aka Spin Head) 299. Fansicle (aka Imbecile on Ice) 300. Bad Hair Day 301. Sucked offed (aka Son of a Leech) 302. Funny Boned (aka Good to the Last Laugh) 303. Road Killed 304. Radioactivate-dead (aka Red Scare) 305. Moving Violation (aka The Long Haul) 306. Big Boned (aka Crushed by the Competition) 307. Rocked Out (aka Between a Rock and a Dead Place) 308. Earthquaking Empire 309. Jablowni (aka Rafted) 310. Cult Evaded 311. Texas Fold 'Em 312. Re-Formed 313. Mediterranean Madness (aka Storming over the Sea) 314. Dung For (aka S*** Happens in the previews; Done For) 315. Little Chop Of Horrors (aka Chop Shop of Horrors) 316. B*** F***ed (aka Man on Fire) 317. SP-Effed (aka Blistering Vice) 318. Dia De Los Morons (aka Night of the Living Deadbeat) 319. Domin-a-Dead (aka Rubbered Out) 320. OMG! SUV! R.I.P. (aka Squeeze Play) 321. Bad A**id (aka Belly Flip-flop) 322. The Chokes On You (aka Harmoni-Can't) 323. Vom-Ate-Dead (aka Chunka Chunka Burnin' Love) 324. Bats All Folks (aka Gone Batty!) 325. Who Fart-Dead? (aka Hot Boxed) 325 (Repeat). Kitchen Sunk (aka Bearded) 326. Smother-in-Law (aka Monster-in-Law Knows Worst) 327. i-Boned (aka Battery Dead) 328. Treadkill 329. Muffed Dive (aka High Die) 330. F**al Attraction (aka Toilet Victimized) 330 (Repeat). Paper Or S***tic (aka Green Grosser) 331. Wet Dream (aka Bed-Wetting) 332. Little Person, Big Death 333. Booty Trapped (aka Quaking Money Victimized) 334. U.P.F'D (aka Anthrax Attack) 335. De-Powered Ranger (aka The Thuy Trang Story) 336. The Day The Magic Died (aka Death Spell) 337. Mine Over Splatter 338. Bulldozing the Cliff 339. For the Love of Molten Lava! (aka Volcanic Eruption) 340. Buffalo B****** (aka Buffed-Up Buffalo) 341. Fleetwood Smacked (aka The Bob Weston Story) 342. Die-Brator (aka Pink Tingler) 343. Smoked (aka Up in Smoked) 344. Tree Smasher 345. Bush Whacked (aka Non-Survival of the Fittest) 346. Extinguished (aka Dodgeball Extinguished) 347. Re-Tired 348. My Big Fat Greek Death (aka Brass Bulls) 349. Electro-Cutie (aka X-Mess Carol) 350. Harmored Car (aka Heavily Armed) 351. Pulled Pork (aka Pigging Out) 352. Knife Strikes (aka The David Bacon Story) 353. Cowboy Corpse (aka The Cowboy Copas Story) 354. Blood Bath & Beyond 355. Anger Damagement (aka TerrorVision) 355 (Repeat). Bowled Over (aka Exploding Bowling Ball) 356. Dalva's Disaster 357. Terminator is Terminated 358. Teri-Yucky (aka Burning Japanese) 359. Firestorm goes Wild (aka Wildfire) 360. Keester Sunday (aka Keester-Concealed) 361. Alexander G**d*** (aka The Alexander Godunov Story) 362. Serious Salman 363. A Flame-threw to Vern (aka Mount Vernon on Fire) 364. Madator Madness 365. Kung Pao Pow!!! (aka Exploding Wang) 366. Strang-Girled (aka Necks Victim) 367. Atomi-can't 368. Cloudy with a Chance of Pain 369. Halo to the Dead (aka The Daniel Petric Story) 370. Drone Boned (aka Predator Drone Attack) 371. H***ed Off (aka Hack Attack) 372. Meat Your Maker (aka Hooked On A Feeling) 373. Jetcar Race Collision Course 374. Dead Kacynski (aka Dead Battery) 375. Henry Wounded Conway 376. Alabammed Twister 377. Bigley Beheaded 378. Bird Brained 379. Bull**** Around the Streets (aka Stampede) 380. Slim Smith Slammed 381. Semen Splattered (aka Wet Explosion) 382. Beachcraft Bonanza Blast (aka The Peter Tomarken Story) 383. Jo Suffered (aka The Jo Siffert Story) 384. Ernst D***ed (aka The Ernst Dehmel Story) 385. S*** Faced (aka Alcohol Victimized) 386. Elvis Smelvis 387. Evil Dugan (aka The Eva Dugan Story) 388. Christopher Pain-Bridge (aka The Christopher Pettiet Story) 389. Jelly Belly-ed (aka Swallow Wallows) 390. Horror in Haiti (aka Haiti Earthquake) 391. F***ed-Up Flood (aka Flash Flood) 392. De-Blade-Dead 393. Deep Sleep (Walk) (aka Grim Sleeper) 394. Baha Mousa Murder 395. San Francis-KO 396. Onesie & Donesie (aka In Fail Mercial) 397. Bucky Boned (aka Magnetic Mayhem) 398. Vuvu...Whatever, He's Dead (aka Vuvuzelized) 399. Lac-Toasted (aka Bobby Slammed) 400. Fat-ality (aka Fatty Splatty) 401. Abracadaver 402. Miss-ur Head (aka Off With His Head) 403. Heart On 404. Straight To DVDead (aka Duel Personalities) 405. Chemi-Killed (aka Down the Drain) 406. Weld Done (aka All's H*** That Ends Weld) 407. Grilled (aka Bring-Bring) 408. Ring-A-Ding Dead (aka One Ring To Kill Them All) 409. Bush Whacked 4: Waxwork House (aka House of Wax) 410. Motel H*** (aka Psycho) 411. North by Northwasted (aka North By Northwaste) 412. Em-Bear-A**ed (aka Un-BEAR-ably Attack) 412 (Repeat). ReTired (aka Old Man ReTired) 412 (Repeat). S*** Canned (aka Canned Trashed) 412 (Repeat). Hair Today, Dead Tomorrow (aka Rug Munched) 412 (Repeat). Lesboned (aka Lazy Laundromat) 412 (Repeat). Goon Interrupted (aka Chutes and Splatters) 412 (Repeat). Gang Banged (aka Dead Bang) 413. Just Plane Dead 414. Hydrau-licked (aka Hubcapped) 415. Bed Buggered (aka Jerked Off) 416. Trucked Up 417. DestRoid 418. Easy Slider 419. Skid Marked (aka Ghost Rider) 420. Die-Rect TV (aka Flashbite) 421. Rear Wind-Do'h! (aka Rear Window) 422. Construction Accident 423. Malfunctioned Malnutrition 424. Air Annihilation (aka The Flight 180 Story) 425. Ten-A** Anyone? (aka US Wide Open) 426. Urugray Underwater 427. Six Feet Plunder (aka Grave Danger) 428. Doggie Styled (aka Dynamite Dog) 429. Weed Whacked (aka Whacked) 430. Eye of the Tiger (aka The Tiger of Terror) 431. Rubbed Out (aka Alcohol Bath) 432. Coming & Going (aka Good Vibrations) 433. Bruised Lee (aka The Bruce Lee Story) 434. Chao Cho 435. Coffin to Death (aka Holy Diver) 436. Lena Baked 437. Zung Ling the Poison Victim 438. Tongue Died (aka Metalhead) 439. Chain Gang Banged (aka Towed Away) 440. Tea Bagged (aka Speaker Trouble) 441. Snakenstein (aka One Deadly Bite) 442. Nuclear Warheads (aka The Mushroom Cloudburst) 443. Blogged Artery (aka Kiss Of Death) 444. Deadliest Munch 444 (Repeat). Jaw Boned (aka Chew Bomber) 445. Apocalypse Harley (aka Apocalypse Charlie) 446. Kara-Chokey (aka Inside Choke) 447. Water Logged 448. Homie-Cide (aka Drive-By Corpsing) 449. Another Up The B*** Story (aka Buzz-Ted) 450. That's A Morte! (aka Lust Poisoning) 451. A** Phyxiated (aka Plumper Helper) 452. 'Dis Still Killed 'Em (aka Full Proof) 453. Cat Got Your Life (aka Too Fur Gone) 454. The Delta FARCS (aka Colombian Connection) 455. Herbert F***s (aka The Herbert Fux Story) 456. Annihilating Anwar Sadat 457. Blend-Dead (aka Ratted Out) 458. Lost In Transfusion (aka Cold Blooded) 459. Smoke Staked 460. Blast Call (aka Halfs All Folks) 461. Highest Tower on the Snow Mountain 462. Tow F. U. (aka Tow Schmuck) 463. Smoke-A-Doped 464. Selena Shotgun (aka Mexican't Singer) 465. Guns N' Noses (aka Blood Diamonds) 466. A Rebel With A Cause (aka The James Dean Story) 467. Altitude Sickness 468. Died-Zilla 469. Natural Born Killers 470. Hoop Screams (aka Broken Basketball) 471. VID Violence (aka Russian Revenge) 472. Iced Copper 473. Oliver Reek (aka The Oliver Reed Story) 474. Crashed Crane 475. Toxic Transplant 476. The Big Bad Wolf 477. Mexi-Can't (aka Jailbroke) 478. Board Stiff (aka Tony Hack) 479. Fore Head 480. Muluk Murdered 481. Slob Clock (aka The Bob Clark Story) 482. Sharon Fate (aka The Sharon Tate Story) 483. Gilmer's Gun Burst (aka USS Princeton Disaster of 1844) 484. Duff up the Heat (aka The Duff Cooley Story) 485. M-R-Ouch! (aka Nurse Case Scenario) 486. Nantucked up the Storm (aka Severed Weather) 487. E-I-E-I-Oww! (aka In Farm's Way) 488. F***ed up the Dense Fog (aka The Fog) 489. Dangerous Timberwolves 490. Sharon Stoned (aka Basic Extinct) 491. Air of Asphyxiation (aka Mars of Massacre) 492. Lauterback Laceration 493. Green-Boom 494. Claw Crabbed (aka Massacre Near Crab Orchid) 495. Bus Off The Cliff 496. Recep-Shunned (aka Wedding Swinger) 497. Ball Sacked (aka Sports Nut) 498. Choke-A-Lot 499. Pained Gun 500. Ich Bin Ein Stoner (aka Witch Hunt) 501. Hats All Folks! (aka Mad Hatter) 502. Gas-H*** (aka Confusing Beverages) 503. Implo-dead (aka Smacked Down) 504. Wel-Dead 505. Vermin-ated (aka Mort's Bad Day) 506. Die-Drant 507. Golden Die-Angle (aka Four By Gore) 508. Toe Jammed 509. Pebble B****ed (aka Pit-y Party) 510. Kill Basa 511. Tornado over the Bridge 512. Chef Boy-R-Dead (aka Et Tu Fay) 513. Hot Shot Part D'uh! (aka Ultimate Energy Drink) 514. Heim-Licked (aka Boot Camp) 515. Vike-O-Done 516. S**** Up those Tools (aka Tool Time) 517. Tongue Tied 518. Jake N' Baked 519. I Spy A Dead Guy (aka In-Sin-Erator) 520. Branched Out (aka Uzi-Daisy) 521. Toilet Rolled 522. Signed Out (aka Long Day's Gurney) 523. Jersey Gore (aka Clean Sweep) 524. Sonny Boned (aka The Sonny Bono Story) 525. Surfing the Waves! (aka The Wacky Waves) 526. On Black Ice 527. Scissor-hands 528. D. U. Die 529. Hydrate-Dead (aka Chug A Lug) 530. Fallen on a Mountain 531. Edison Piped Blast 532. Es-scar-Lator 533. Incriminated Prisoners 534. Chucked Up 535. Cupboard of Consequence 536. Dart Gunned 537. Rebel Rousers (aka Motorcycle Mash) 538. Step-Smother 539. Micro-Whacked (aka Micro-Waxed) 540. Beer Bashed 541. Joy-Riding Jokers 542. Guinness Book of World Wrecker 543. Space Shut-Up 544. De-Railed (aka Train Wrecks) 545. Apollo 1 Annihilation 546. Annihilating Ahab 547. P***-Tol Gun (aka Pistol Gun) 548. Therm-A**ed (aka The Big Swig) 549. Desert of the D***ed (aka Thirst) 550. Death Note (aka Marvin's Musical Note of Murder) 551. From Alligators to Crocodiles 552. Dust in the Windstorm (aka The Dust Bowl) 553. B*** Plugged (aka Plugged Up) 554. Dead Fixe (aka Critical Condition) 555. Double-O-Severed (aka I Spy A Spy's Eye) 556. Her Own D*** Fault!!! (aka Game, Set, Splat!) 557. D-Parted (aka Blade Sunner) 558. Volcanic Bungee 559. Mile Die Club 560 Mary-Less Monroe (aka My Week with Marilyn) 561. Rotten Gumball 561 (Repeat). Air Dare (aka Air-strike Out) 562. Jeff Battered (aka The Jeff Batters Story) 563. Mosquito'd (aka Attack of the Mosquitoes) 564. Exausted Avalanche 565. Right Bee-hind Your *** (aka Killer Bees) 566. Armistead Annihilation 567. Jawbreaker 568. Nitish Katastrophe 569. Villisca Villians 570. Lightning on Football 571. Polly Want To Crack Your Spine? (aka House Pest) 572. Motorcycle Massacre 573. Steve Fallen (aka The Steve Allen Story) 574. Teresa Gravesite 575. Constipation of Consequences 576. John Laceration (aka The John Lennon Story) 577. Hail to the Stormchasers 578. Corset Killed Him (aka Of Corset Kills) 579. The Plague Virus 580. Veronica Bake (aka The Veronica Lake Story) 581. Annihilating Anton 582. Icy Plane D***-Aged (aka Singers on a Plane) 583. Twister 'N' Shout 584. Occupied Occult 585. Scar Wars (aka Sci-Fi Sy-Fry) 586. Hobo Guts Eaten (aka Hobo Attack) 587. Ax-Phyxi-Ate (aka Ax Attack) 588. Annihilating Aaliyah (aka Aaliyah's Last Day) 589. Eiffel-tower of Terror 590. UninTented 591. Trip to the Maul (aka Love Is Blind) 592. Descent Of A Woman (aka Mirror Mirror) 593. Cham-Pained (aka Champagne Toast) 594. Odds Are You're Dead (aka Morning Shift) 595. Wedding Crasher (aka Wacky Wedding) 596. Sky Scraped (aka High-Rising Sky) 597. Tapped Out (aka Rasslers) 598. Subway Smashed (aka Terror Train) 599. Mercury in Uranus (aka Thermometers of Terror) 600. Fatty B*****d (aka Fatso) 601. Premature Obituary 602. H*** on Hawaii (aka Violent Hawaii) 603. Locked in Leopard 604. Mig Madness 605. Helicopter Havoc 606. Wet Dream 607. Baseballs of Earthquakes 608. Catch and Decease (aka No Candiru) 609. Jaws of the Dead (aka Shark Attack) 610. Deep Fried (aka Acid Bath) 611. Boris Bititoff (aka Raccoon Rage) 612. Gone Green (aka Pretty Poison Dress) 613. Vat's All Folks (aka Graveyard Shift) 614. Dead On Arrival (aka Acid Washed) 615. Macdeath (aka Peter Pan-Caked) 616. Cock-A-Doodle-Die (aka Razored Rooster) 617. USSR-Dead (aka Fools Russian) 618. DWI: Dying While Intoxicated (aka Mow-ing Violation) 619. Sudden Death (aka Last Call) 620. Mudder Sucked (aka Mudsport) 621. Spyanide 622. Brain Worms 623. Eye Swallow (aka Socket to Me) 624. Sage is Silenced 625. Midnight Choker 626. Boar D'oh (aka Ancaeus Accident) 627. Garry New-Hate 628. M*A*S*H'ed (aka Army Attack) 629. S** Ray (aka X-Ray Attack) 630. Ex'd Ex (aka Haunted Prey Ride) 631. Sun Burnt (aka Laser's Edge) 632. Pursuit your Dress, B****! (aka Woman's Pursuit) 633. Metal Bar Bash 633 (Repeat). Bobbled Choked (aka The Bobby Joe Long Story) 634. Shop 'Till You Drown (aka Drown And Out) 635. Suleiman Strikes 636. Benjamin G. Thrill 637. Sinned Stoners 638. Oz H***d (aka Oz Gone Wild) 639. Lightning on Phone 640. Tumble Die 641. Gored by Goat (aka Non-Stop Goat) 642. Bull-Heavia (aka Bleader) 643. Amity-Villain (aka The Amityville Horror) 644. Teller She's Dead (aka Violent Alarm) 645. Amish-Tinguished (aka Jebe-Die-Ah) 646. Scarf-Face (aka Skinny Boned) 647. Cootie Coyotes 648. River's Rage 649. Gamma Ray Blast 650. Car-Tastrophe 651. Trampoline in the Desert 652. Botoxicated 653. Chris Rucked-Up 654. Brittany Morphine (aka The Brittany Murphy Story) 655. Two Stoopid (aka Double Death) 656. Phlegm Phatale (aka Neti Say Goodbye) 657. Dead Heat (aka Asthmatic Spices) 658. Engulfed Explosions 659. Ramstein Air Mess 660. Toxic Cloudburst 661. No Fun-Gus (aka Mushroom Capped) 662. Phone Boned (aka Phone Possession) 663. OMG! You Killed Kennedy! (aka J.F.K.O.) 664. Bladder Banquet (aka Danish Dinner) 665. Birds of Prey 666. Passion of the Christ (aka Savior of Sacrifice) 667. The London Beer Flood 668. James Tearing Roasted 669. Nagar Nowhere 670. William A. Fake 671. B**bicide (aka Racked) 672. E****o-Phobia (aka Peter Pork-Her) 673. R.I.P.-PED (aka Juiced) 674. Kill** (aka Cursed Carrot) 675. Italian Bleeding 676. Reverse Cowgirl (aka Stuck on a Toilet) 677. Boweled Out (aka Swing Away) 678. Ariva-Deadci (aka Crying Over Spilled Guts) 679. Which B**** is Witch? (aka World of Witchcraft) 680. Pretty Fly for a Dead Guy (aka Lord of the Flies) 681. Amanda's After-shocker 682. Elephant Extravaganza 683. Terror Tom (aka The Tom Ketchum Story) 684. Bush Whacked 5: Ivy Poisoned (aka Poison Ivy) 685. Foster Fenced 686. Carbuncle Catastrophe 687. Orcanized Obliteration (aka Orca Attacks) 688. S***-Land Oil Spill (aka Oil Spill Mess) 689. Wine And Die (aka Dyin' Wine) 690. Terror in the Theatre 691. Dominican Deliquence 692. Gone Fission (aka WWM'D) 693. Hot Blooded 694. Anita Clobbered 695. Nicholas Immigrant 696. Nancy Cricked 697. Avis Avid 698. Lemon Meets Head 699. Burning Down the House 700. This Just In... My Chest (aka Breaking News) 701. Steward-Death 702. Too Much Thanksgiving (aka Thanksgiving of Terror) 703. Franken-stoned (aka Frankenstein) 704. Cruci-Fried (aka Seeing The Light) 705. Giant Lollipop 706. Bush Whacked 6: Candles of Catastrophe (aka Candle Waxes) 707. Rocket Rocked-Out 708. Bangkok Dangerous 709. Football in the G**** (aka Man Getting Hit By A Football) 710. Tanked Girl 711. S***tic Surgery (aka Bor D'oh) 712. Rub-A-Dubbed Out 713. Dive Bombed 714. Forked-Up 715. Withdrawn (aka Lock and Exp-Load) 716. Blazing Blast 717. Dorothy Stung (aka The Dorothy Stang Story) 718. Wacky Wilkie 719. Suffering the Sulfuric Acid 720. Shooting Samuel D'oh (aka The Samuel Doe Story) 721. Marine Mashed (aka The Suzanne Marie Collins Story) 722. Traffic Jammed 723. Bot-ily Harm (aka Mod Man) 724. The Tropical Storm of Terror 725. The In-Crowd Mobsters 726. Dough!!! (aka Cinnamon And Spice) 727. Berlin B****** (aka Rocket Engine Destroyed) 728. Nas-scarred (aka Race to the Finish) 729. Kan-sensed Tornadoes (aka Kansas Tornadoes) 730. Colon-Gross-Opy (aka Colon Gross) 731. Oh, Deer! (aka The Bucks Don't Stop) 732. Pneumonia Pregnancy (aka A Pregnancy of Death) 733. Electrifying! (aka Evil Electricity) 734. Die It ''' '''735. Cabin Fever 736. Volcanic Blast in Yellowstone (aka Supervolcano) 737. Austrian Avalanche (aka The Tommy Brunner Story) 738. CTJ Rifled (aka Cheshire Consequences) 739. Falling Down That Niagara (aka Niagara Falls Death) 740. Poultrygeist (aka Night of the Chicken Dead) 741. The Prostate Can't-cer (aka Prostate Problems) 742. Hammer Head (aka Hammertime) 743. Playing on Stereotypes (aka Radio of Revenge) 744. Master E-Raced (aka Dishonorable Discharge) 745. Half-Offed (aka Taxi-Scab) 746. Pornicated (aka Hoard Knock Life) 747. A Mid-Evil for Richard I 748. The Not-So-Great Escape 749. Canadian Heatstroke 750. All C.H.U.D. Up (aka Monsters in the Sewer) 751. Banned Pressly 752. A Mud from H*** (aka Mudslide Lavaflow) 752 (Repeat). Dead Gein (aka Ed Gein) 753. Thanks A-Clot (aka Dr. Doctor 754. Hi-Jack O**ed (aka Balloon Blowout) 755. Mary Lou Rectum (aka Lady and the Trampoline) 756. Bank Ruptured 757. Monsoon Madness 758. St. Valentine's Day Massacre 759. Lion-ing on the Streets (aka The Lost Lion) 760. Daytona Disaster (aka The Dale Earnhardt, Sr. Story) 761. Brick Turner 762. Darrell Rusted (aka The Darrell Russell Story) 763. Pang Bang (aka The Pang Tong Story) 764. Skillsaw Slasher 765. Glory D**k (aka The Gloria Dickson Story) 766. Space Training Trouble 767. Wildfire By Lightning 768. Atom Accident 769. Bush Defeated (aka Wax On, Wax Off) 770. Face Offed 771. Caught In A Lye (aka Mud Fried) 772. Propane Boom (aka Death of a Propane Salesman) 773. Turkic Tragedy 774. Shoplifting Masked 775. Assaulting Battery 776. Autocar Accident 777. Hi-Dive Waterfall 778. Goofball Giraffes 779. Eel Effects 780. Critter In The S****er (aka Ferret In The Hole) 781. Kite by Lightning 782. Gacy Shocked 783. Knife Duel (aka The Joshua Barton Story) 784. Dance on the Mudslide 785. My Chemical Romance (aka Trashed) 786. Curl Up and Die (aka Hair Die) 787. Jack Up The Shining (aka The Shining) 788 John D***ed (aka The John Denver Story) 789. Gladiators of Gory 790. Car-Jacked O**ed (aka Roll Down the Mountain) 791. Unlucky Charmed 792. Fugitive Butane (aka Butane Huffing) 793. Toxic Revenger 794. African't (aka Sorry Safari) 795. Dahmer of the D***ed (aka The Jeffrey Dahmer Story) 796. Thailand Tsunami 797. VC Poisoned Soldier 798. Stupid Shockwave (aka Seismograph Shocker) 799. Amy Whining-Spouse (aka The Amy Winehouse Story) 800. Collision Cornfield (aka Field of Screams) 801. Bin Laden B****** (aka Forbidden Terrorist) 802. Gooed Riddance (aka Gag Reflex) 803. Bomb-Bino 804. Fire in the Hole 805. Fallen Villain 806. Diabetic Disaster 807. Ding-D'oh (aka Dingo Disaster) 808. Be-Head-Dead (aka Headless Horseman) 809. Malcolm X'd (aka The Malcolm X Story) 810. A Fine Mess Production (aka Comsumption Destruction) 811. Videogame Violence 812. Peter Cooked (aka The Peter Cook Story) 813. Chub-b****ed (aka The Gun Revolved) 814. Annihilating Alice Ayres 815. California Cobra (aka Cobra-copter) 816. The Wild Dead-Berries 817. Ball 'N Pain 818. Frightmare (aka A Nightmare on SUNDS Street) 819. Sneeze Bag (aka 15 Minutes of Shame) 820. Suffer-Cated (aka Cheating Edge) 821. Miss Injured-Head (aka The Natasha Richardson Story) 822. World War Woodbridge 823. My Cat From H*** (aka Feline Fatale) 824. John Banned (aka The John Banner Story) 825. Scar-Kelly (aka The R. Kelly Story) 826. Gory Holed (aka Let's Bounce) 826 (Repeat). Jerome Brutalized (aka The Jerome Brudos Story) 827. Doll Factory Flammed 828. Lutheritis (aka Soul Food) 829. Sunked-Up Submarine 830. A**-Plosion (aka Strongman's Sad Day) 831. B****** out of Blizzard (aka Endless Blizzard) 832. Lesbocution 833. Gun Popped 834. Rodney Hunted 835. Peptic Paralyzed (aka De-Fascism) 836. Marcel Dead (aka The Marcel Dadi Story) 837. Drugged Abuse (aka The River Phoenix Story) 838. Karma to Car 839. Dana Plateau (aka The Dana Plato Story) 840. Missing in Action 841. Herod the Terrible 842. Blistered B****** (aka The Victim of Blisters) 843. Au-dread H***ey (aka The Audrey Marie Hilley Story) 844. Betty Van Plastered 845. Sideshow Psychopath 846. Herbert Hacked (aka The Herbert Hans Haupt Story) 847. The Wrath of Khan (aka H***-Mand Bomb) 848. A Balcony for the Boiled B**** (aka Boiled Balcony) 849. Sloped Down the Mountain 850. Adultery of Pain (aka Love Kills) 851. K-K-Katastrophe (aka The Ku Klux Klan Story) 852. Train Underwater 853. H***-Raising Treachery (aka Cenobite Catastrophe) 854. Curfew C**n (aka Crazy Curfew) 855. Collision Corruptor 856. Shafted 857. Queasy Meal (aka Food Poisoning) 858. Silly Mays (aka The Billy Mays Story) 859. Batty Baseball 860. Horrified Hippopotamus 861. Fleshed Fishes (aka Piranha Attacks) 862. Rhinoceros Rage 863. The King of Gunshots 864. Algae Anatomy 865. Black Widowed 866. Wasp on the Skateboard 867. Ling Ding (aka The Ling Cao Story) 868. The Octo-pussy (aka The Octopus) 869. Back Stabbed (aka Blood Eagle) 870. Fatally Gourd 871. Eagle Dye (aka Eagle Eye) 872. Stupid Monkey (aka Monkey Shines) 873. Bad Max (aka Sucked Off) 874. Dyin' Maiden (aka Iron Maid) 875. Bangladesh means Bulls*** (aka Typhoon on Bangladesh) 876. Shipwrecked 877. Caulk Blocked (aka A** Full Of Caulk) 878. Semi-Struck 879. Car C***ped (aka Car Crashed) 880. VooDoo-Doo'd 881. Slayer Cake (aka Heart Baker) 882. Brain in the Pain 883. Cougar Takes a Californication (aka California Cougar) 884. Hoarse-Backed Riding (aka The Christopher Reeve Story) 885. S.O.B. -- Sarcastic Obsessive Behavior (aka Deadly Women) 886. S***ty Shoved-Up (aka The Position-7 Problem) 887. Master of Death (aka The David Carradine Story) 888. Ex-Squeezed (aka Scavenger's Daughter) 889. Fiddle Licked 890. Killdozed by the Bulldozer 891. F***ed Up the Fan Blades (aka The Fan of Horror) 892. Gorgeous Gorge (aka Too Much Junk Food) 893. Hurry-Can't Season (aka Hurricane Season) 894. Scam Eye Am (Dead) (aka Killer Scam) 895. Pop Goes The Cholo (aka Sin-Tu b***d) 896. Sun of a B**** (aka Rising Sun) 897. American Died'Ol (aka Pariah Carey) 898. Decapitated Director (aka The Boris Sagal Story) 899. Batter Upped (aka Fried D'oh) 900. Lightning on a Picnic 901. Clash of Titanic 902. Sun-Burst Cancer 903. The Chessboard Killer 904. Alcide Suicide (aka The Alcide Nunez Story) 905. Owen Ouch (aka The Owen Eugene Armstrong Story) 906. Eddy-Stoned Lighthouse (aka Lighthouse of Doom) 907. N.I.M.H. of Nusiance 908. Fight on a Flight 909. Storm-chased by a Tornado 910. Gangrene Gangster 911. P**** de Milo (aka Sculpt-A-Death) 912. Backdraft B****** (aka Caught in the Backdraft) 913. Dead Meat-Eorite (aka Meteorite Strikes) 914. Lazy Bumday (aka Dirty Rotting Scoundrel) 915. Bush Whacked 3: Waxed Off (aka Water-Waxed) 916. Deat-Beat Drag Boat 917. Chicken Boned (aka Chicken Brittle) 918. Playing with Mice and Roaches (aka Ex-Terminated) 919. Inqusi-Torn 920. Baboon B******s (aka The Angry Baboons) 921. Dollhouse Disasters 922. The Three Wild Animals 923. USS Princeton B****** (aka Cannon Fire of 1844) 924. D*** Powerlines (aka Down Powerlines) 925. Percy Mercy 926. Attacking Andrii Abazyn 927. Splattered Spartacus 928. Poweline Buffoon 929. Turtle Waxed (aka Turtle Shelled) 930. Injecti-cide (aka Filler' Up) 931. Tasered 932. Gary Chapped (aka The Gary Chapman Story) 933. Beckman Bashed 934. Ball on the Face (aka Sported Sphere Strikes) 935. Torrential Typhoony 936. Crowd-Out Crisis 937. Tone Death (aka Over-I-Dose) 938. Munich is E****h (aka Munich Massacre) 939. Crack-A-Toa! (aka Krakatoa Needs Some Lava) 940. Dorothy Strut-ton (aka The Dorothy Stratten Story) 941. Oil Spill 942. Quicksand 943. Car Singer Smashed 944. Dead Light Green Light 945. C** up the Calories (aka Calorie Catastrophe) 946. Michael Jacked-Soon (aka The Michael Jackson Story) 947. Jet Blast 948. T***y T***y Bang Bang (aka Bad Explosions) 949. Princess of Darkness (aka Little Miss Scary) 950. No Guts... All Gory (aka Knife Surprise) 951. Stupid Stung-Ray (aka The Stingray of Doom) 952. Dumbrella 953. May 3rd Twister Tragedy 954. Blazing Buck 955. Hunger Hunged-Up 956. Dying Childbirth (aka The Nadine Shamir Story) 957. Drunk Die-er (aka Early Harvest) 958. Boiled B**** (aka The Boiling Point) 959. Tenta-killed (aka Eaten Alive) 960. Gaseous Gasoline 961. Wildfire Wars 962. John Can't-Day (aka The John Candy Story) 963. Fin-ished 964. Malvasian Poison River (aka A Barrel of Foribidden Wine) 965. Bull-S**do (aka Urning Japanese) 966. Pee-Ping Tom (aka Peeping Tom) 967. What's Cooking? 968. Owen Hartbreaker 969. Egg-Cellent Un-adventure 970. Buck Bashed (aka Thurman Thwacked) 971. Whacked Wrestlers 972. Soviet Sea Drowned 973. Robbed Nixon 974. The Hunger Strike 975. Smoke Launched 976. Hammer Clawed 977. Hitler the Hitman 978. Murerderous Misery 979. Bayonecked 980. One Door Down (aka The Jim Morrison Story) 981. Dentist of the D***ed (aka The Dentist) 982. Mudslide 983. Sunstroked (aka The Claude Wilson Story) 984. Author's Asphyxiation (aka The Tennessee Williams Story) 985. A Chainus Runs Through It (aka Shredded Zeke) 986. Teetering Taipei Tower Treachery 987. Romance Robbery (aka The Bonnie & Clyde Story) 988. Incu-bation (aka Incubus) 989. Martial Art Tragedy 990. Heath Smudger (aka The Heath Ledger Story) 991. Shower Shocker 992. I'll Sleep When I'm Dead (aka Laid to Rest) 993. AIDS of Illusion 994. Tank Ignites 995. Pneumonia of Phenomenon 996. Whitney Houston, We Have A Problem 997. Topless T***ies of Terror (aka Body Slasher) 998. Frozen Cracked (aka Ice Age) 999. Just Dying to Wait 1000. Premature Endings (aka Long Goodbye) 1001 (Bonus). A Segment is worth 1,000 Deaths Special Thanks to xxPizzaKingxx, No problem JamesTherHAMPMaster.